XMen Mind Switch!
by Hinoshi
Summary: Oh No!! Hank has made a horrid mistake! Poor Logan, Scott, and Remy are in trouble! Not as much as Hank will be in if he doesn't FIX THIS FAST!(The girls mentioned in this story are FAN made) Chap 3 up
1. Default Chapter

Opps; goes the mind switch!  
  
  
  
"At last, I think I have finally gotten it." Hank proclaimed. He had been working non-stop for weeks now on his new idea. Now he just hoped it would work. "What have you done now Hank?" Rene'e walked over to the big blue beast trying to peek over his shoulder. "It is a new machine my feline comrade. If it does what I hope it will it will be able to switch the health factor of fruits with the health factor of junk food." Rene'e scratches her head as she looks at the messed up machine. "Oh, well how nice. I'm just gonna go now." Rene'e walks away slowly then turns and runs for the door.  
  
  
  
About the same time as Rene'e runs to the door. The door opens like some kind of strong wind blew it open. Rene'e was hit by the swinging door and smacked into the wall behind the door. All Rene'e could here was "Bring that back you messed up Cajun!" followed by an angry voice of a Canadian yelling at the top of his lungs that the Cajun will die along with the annoying Scott Summers who was yelling at Remy to bring back the TV Remote.  
  
  
  
Remy runs around the machine "Remy aint got da remote."  
  
  
  
"LIAR!" Scott yelled as Logan tried to grab Remy but missed due to Remy jumping over his head. Hank was yelling and telling them to stop this mischief before someone gets hurt. Rene'e stood up and rubbed the back of her head. "Owie." Remy ran like there was no tomorrow around the machine. "Around, around, Remy goes, aint no body knowin' when Remy stops."  
  
  
  
Logan now pissed off cause all he wanted was to enjoy his show tunes, but no, Mr. Lebeau just had to "borrow" the remote control. Logan extended his claws and took a swing at Remy, he missed and his claws smacked into a lever and a buzzing sound could be heard. "Hey FRUIT!" said Remy and reached for it. "You idiot!" Scott yelled as he reached for Remy, Logan just stood there by them listening to the buzzing sound. "OH SHIT!" was the last thing that was heard. A bright light was seen and there by the machine stood, Logan, Remy and Scott. Hank looked at them then at Rene'e. "Umm, just for experimental science purposes will the real Remy, please, step forward?" Asked Hank.  
  
  
  
Logan steps forward looking at Hank. "Remy aint got da remote."  
  
  
  
"Oh dear." Hank said, "Will Scott step forward." Remy's body steps up. "Yeah, Hank?"  
  
  
  
"Oh my.." Hank says in shock. "Logan?"  
  
  
  
Scott's body steps by to the plate.  
  
"Hank.." Was all Logan could say.  
  
Then Rene'e screamed "DON'T TELL ME!!!" was all she could scream out.  
  
  
  
Remy looked at himself. "Hey, Remy isn't in da Remy body? Where's Remy?"  
  
Rene'e looked from Logan's body to Scott's body. "Lo-Lo-Logan?"  
  
Scott's body looked at her "Yeah babe?" "NO GOD! WHY!" Just as Rene'e dives for Hank's throat Shony walks in after hearing all the noise.  
  
"What is going on in here ya'll, can't you see I'm trying to watch the news for Christ sake? Oh hey Logan I found the remote, Rouge had it."  
  
Scott's body spoke with the voice of Logan. "She had it?"  
  
Shony looked at Scott/Logan funny. "Scott I was talking to Logan."  
  
Rene'e looked at her dumb founded friend. "That is Logan! This fuzzy bastard switched their minds! Now Logan is in Scott's body, Remy is in Logan's body and Scott is in Remy's body!" Rene'e continues to chock Hank.  
  
"What! You mean my Remy is now Logan? ALRIGHT!" Shony howled.  
  
Rene'e jumped off of Hank and had her claws at Shony's stomach within a blink. "NOT ALRIGHT! DO YOU KNOW HOW---small Scott is? I CAN'T WORK WITH SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Rene'e glares at Hank evilly "YOU FIX IT AND YOU FIX IT NOW YOU BIG BLUE SON-OF-A BITCH OR ITS NAIR FOR YOU!"  
  
Shony looked at Logan's body then at Remy's. "What is the big deal? I like the new change." Rene'e growled a deep growl then ran over to Scott/Logan and started to cry on his shoulder. "DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! Logan, this isn't fair." Scott/Logan put his hand on his freaked out girlfriend's shoulder then it finally hit him. "Babe, could you excuse me for a second I need to go to the bath room." Rene'e raised her eyebrow. "Okay."  
  
  
  
With in a few minutes of being in there they all hear a scream then a loud laugh as Logan walks out. "Dear god! How can Jean handle ---this? Wait, I'm Scott now. Oh Jean." Rene'e growled loudly and glared at Logan. "Pardon me? You're in that body so you don't heal very fast." She extended her claws and was aiming at the very-small---target. "Yo! Wait a minute that is my body! Don't being getting pissed off at him and hurting my body! Oh, and I'm not THAT small!" the real Scott protested.  
  
  
  
"You are too." Logan laughed then looked at the still pissed off Rene'e.  
  
  
  
"Logan my love, you are gonna be smaller then him if you don't take back what you said about Jean."  
  
  
  
"Come on baby I was kidding. Besides I wouldn't know how to handle something so small anyway." Logan laughed.  
  
  
  
Shony looked at her boyfriend in Logan's body playing with Logan's claws, "STOP THAT BEFORE YOU CUT SOMETHING OFF!"  
  
  
  
"Mes Amie! No worries Remy can handle this. Remy can heal now."  
  
  
  
Shony sighed and slapped her forehead then looked at Hank, "You had better get to fixing your little mistake or you will have no hair left on your body for Rene'e to WAX OFF!"  
  
  
  
Hank stammered a bit then replied, "Okay, just stay calm I will get started on fixing this little misshape in just a minute."  
  
  
  
Both Rene'e and Shony were at Hank's throat, one with her claws out the other holding a fireball both looking like demons. "NO YOU WILL START NOW!" they both yelled.  
  
  
  
All the men stood there watching Hank run around and climb around the room as the two pissed off girls stood watching with evil grins of satisfaction.  
  
"Remy thinks Remy needs a drink." Remy said as he finally stopped playing with Logan's claws.  
  
  
  
"Logan agrees. DAMNIT! Now I'm talking like you!" Logan fallowed Remy out of the room.  
  
  
  
Scott stood there for a second holding a deck of cards with a grin of childish glee. "I wonder."  
  
  
  
"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Shony yelled. "Don't fuck with powers with which you have no understanding!"  
  
  
  
Rene'e fallowed Scott's body out of the room, "I hate to say this but Scott has a nice ass. Maybe it is just because there is someone inside his mind that knows how to carry it."  
  
  
  
Scott/Logan turned around with one of his sexy grins that have been multiplied a hundred full with the Scott pout lips. "Thank you babe."  
  
  
  
Rene'e bit the tip of her finger as she watches the sly smile of Logan on the face of Scott. "Oh-My god! I-I-I think I'm just going to go over here before I do something I may regret." Rene'e walked away slowly.  
  
  
  
Remy/Scott walked over to Jean and put his arm around her waist, "Hello dear."  
  
  
  
"REMY! Get your hands off of me please I am married remember?"  
  
  
  
"No, Jean it is me Scott."  
  
  
  
"What kind of sick joke is this Remy Lebeau?"  
  
  
  
"No Jean I'm telling the truth it is me Scott. Go ask Hank. Hell even ask Logan, err.damn Remy."  
  
  
  
"Get away from me. I don't find this funny one bit Gambit." Jean pushes Remy/Scott away and when he tires to protest she knees him hard in the groin.  
  
  
  
"Hey! Do non hurt Remy's body while Remy non in it!" Logan/Remy stood up out of his chair.  
  
  
  
"Tell that to Rene'e over there she is eyeing my body like a lioness eyeing a gazelle."  
  
  
  
"That is only because Logan is in it. It doesn't help that he carries himself better then you do." Shony laughed leaning on Logan/Remy. "Rene'e come over here a second will ya' babe?" Scott/Logan winked thru the glasses.  
  
  
  
With that Rene'e was up and at Scott/Logan's side within a second. "Babe you realize you are in Scott's body and if Jean were to see us in any bad-um bad positions it may ruin Scott's and hers marriage. Are you aware of this?"  
  
  
  
"Yep! Shall we?"  
  
  
  
Rene'e laughed lightly and fallowed Scott/Logan to her room.  
  
  
  
"LOGAN! RENE'E STOP!" Remy/Scott yelled.  
  
  
  
Hank walked in with a slightly happy worried look. "I believe have figured it out."  
  
  
  
With that Scott/Logan and Rene'e were right by Hank.  
  
  
  
"REMY! PUT THAT AWAY! Stop watching yourself heal up! The giggling is just creeping me out!" Shony wined as she grabbed her Cajun/Canadian boyfriend.  
  
  
  
"Aww, Mes Amie? Alright Remy will stop for you."  
  
  
  
"Will all the-um- men fallow me back to my lab?" Hank said as all the confused body/minds fallowed him into his lab leaving Rene'e and Shony there. 


	2. Mind Switch: Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Opps; Hank did it again!  
  
"Alright ma' ladies, now if the mentality disfigured would kindly take a seat there and don't move. We will all be fine." Logan/Remy, Scott/Logan, Remy/Scott, take their seats and stay still. "Alright now, lets began, now ladies follow me." They walk behind a steel wall, Hank turns on the machine and it begins to work, that is until Logan opens his big mouth and starts an argument in the middle of the operation.  
  
The machine stops, Hank, Rene'e and Shony walkup to them and instead of seeing Logan, Remy and Scott they find in Logan's seat a gecko, to the left where Remy was a Chihuahua, In Scott's chair was a dwarf, pigmy goat.  
  
With a very loud scream Rene'e is at Hank's throat chocking the life out of him yelling and screaming at the same time as Shony stands watching and looking from the deformed animal ex-x-men to her friend and the big blue, now turning dark shades of purple in the face, scientist.  
  
"Did Remy miss something Mes' Amie?" the now K-9 Cajun asked unknowing of what he had now become. "Um, darling. You need to look in the nearest and lowest mirror. All three of you do." Shony pointed to the full body length mirror on the near wall. "Why----HOLY SHIT!" Scott yelled as he looked at the goat in the mirror. "IM A FUCKING LIZARD!" Logan yelled as he looked at his gecko reflection. "YOU? WHO CARES ABOUT YOU? I'M A GOAT!" Scott yelled while Remy stood there staring at himself in the mirror. "Remy's a puppy." Remy said as he fainted.  
  
Rene'e lets go of Hank's throat and looking at Logan the lizard. "Come here Logan we need to have a long talk." "Yeah Rene'e you talk the--- uh---the boys and I will try and wake Hank up and try to get him to fix what he fucked up!" Shony said as she started splashing cold water on his face.  
  
After another long hour or so of Hank working and looking over his shoulder at the very pissed off Rene'e, praying she doesn't kill him this time he calls the men to sit in their chairs. "Come gentlemen let us see if I have gotten this right." He says inside his mind, "God I hope I have."  
  
Then men gather and sit in their chairs, with help from Rene'e and Shony of course. "Sit very still, you move I may mess up again." Hank warns as he starts the machine up again.  
  
~~More Chapters to come!~~ *Sorry so Short* 


	3. Mind Switch: Chapter 3 The next to last ...

Chapter 3:  
  
Eh? Says the Veggie tales!  
  
Right as Hank presses the button Logan gets an itch in his left arm and moves, Scott and Remy yell at him, and in turn move themselves. "No DON'T move!" Hank yells, but it is too late a large flash and crash is seen and heard and Shony stands with her hands over her mouth, Rene'e passed out on the floor, and Hank worried that Rene'e will wake up and remember all that has just happened.  
  
"Cher' why are you looking at me like that?" Asks a small asparagus with a hat on its head. "Remy, you - - you ---YOU'RE JR. ASPARAGUS!!" Shony yells as Rene'e wakes to get a better look at the poor men. "Remy a who?" Remy asks as he looks at himself in the mirror." Remy shrunk! How 'dis happen!?" He yells hopping around on his little stubby self.  
  
Rene'e gazes in utter shock at what she sees, She looks at Scott's chair and sees a round little tomato with eyes looking at Remy in surprise. "Remy you look like a cartoon." Scott says looking Remy up and down. "Don't talk Scott, you're Bob the tomato! Where is Logan?" Rene'e looked around the room to hear a little mouse like voice coming from her fee. "I'm right here babe. What happened to me I sound so funny and you look so big?" "Logan, dear, you were turned into Larry the cucumber. All three of you are Veggie Tales characters!" With that Rene'e faints again.  
  
Shony looks down at the men as they begin to sing the opening theme of Veggie Tales. "ALL OF YOU STOP THAT NOW! You're creeping me out!"  
  
Remy, Scott, and Logan sing "If you like to talk to potatoes, if a squash can make you smile, if you like to waltz with tomatoes--- UP AND DOWN THE PRODUCE ILE--"  
  
Shony lifts her foot up into the air to stomp on the singing mutant veggies, when she brings her foot down she gets a stinging feeling in her foot. "Owie! Who did that!?" She cried as she looks down at Logan "the cucumber" with a set of small claws coming from the top of his head. "Why you little bastard!"  
  
"You tried to step on me!" Logan growled in an eerie creepy voice.  
  
Rene'e began to wake up again, as she did she looked around to find Hank trying to climb out a nearby window. "OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU COME BACK HERE AND YOU FIX THIS NOW!" Rene'e jumped up and went after him, barely catching him with her telekinesis. "Come now Rene'e I was merely going out for a bit of air." Hank says with a nervous glow in his eyes. "I will fix this. Really I will!" Hank climbs from the window and begins work again on saving the men.  
  
This time Rene'e and Shony tied the men to their chairs and Rene'e used her powers to keep them in their chairs. As the work began Rouge came running and bumped into Rene'e and fell onto Scott's lap. With another large flash and now a loud boom and puffs of smoke they clear their eyes to see Logan, Scott, and Remy as GIRLS! Rouge speaks in a deep voice, she has been turned into a MAN! "OH DEAR GOD NO!" Both Rene'e and Shony yell as they faint and Hank runs for the window, when he is stopped by all the mix matched mutants. "YOU WILL FIX THIS NOW!" 


End file.
